Tears of Steel
by daggerheart
Summary: The story happened after the tv series ended. It tackles how Chii deals with a broken heart after knowing Hideki's past. About love, friendship, and sacrifice. CxH


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Chobits characters. 

This is my first time to write a Chobits fanfic and I'm really excited about this. I think that Hideki and Chii are a lovely pair so basically I'll be writing more of them, and maybe some about Shinbo and Takako. Anyways minna-san, I hope you enjoy! (And please kindly review)

The story happened after Chii's data has been accessed at the end of the series. It deals with Chii and Hideki, and how Chii reacts after she found out that Hideki is still attached to his past. "Tears of steel" is about Chii's transformation from an "almost-human-persocon with feelings" to a "real human being". A story of love, friendship, and sacrifice. Definitely CxH.

_**Tears of Steel**_

_**Chapter one:**_

It was morning again. Any minute now, a loud sound coming from a whistle can be heard inside a certain apartment followed by a daily routine of exercise. Hideki, the guy living in that apartment was already awake. He lay unsteadily on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"_Ugh. I didn't get enough sleep."_, he thought sadly. _"I just wish Sumomo will forget everything about morning exercises. It drives me nuts doing that everyday."_.

Hideki has been studying all night in preparation for their exam that day. Apparently, Ms. Takako, their teacher, wanted to give them make-up exams so they can pull their grades higher. He always thought that Ms. Takako is a very nice teacher a very happy when he found out everything about her and Shinbo, his bestfriend. _"Maybe I should go to Shinbo's and ask if Takako gave him any hints on our exam."_. He looked at the two sleeping persocons on the other futon. Sumomo and Chii were both fast asleep. "That's good.", he said. "At least I'll be able to skip frantic exercise routines for one day.". He dressed up, packed up his things, and was about to go out when his eyes found Chii.

"Maybe I have to wake her up and tell her that I'll be leaving early today.", he said to himself. He went near Chii's bed and sat beside her. He always thought that Chii is beautiful but never did it cross his mind that he will fall in love with her. Chii's like a dear friend. Now that Chii's data was accessed and she has emotions right now as well as other persocons, he felt like he wanted to make Chii more and more happy everyday. He fell in love with her, that's the truth, and so he wanted to stay that way with Chii forever. He then gave Chii a swift kiss on the forehead and decided to leave a note for Chii. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the very thing he dreaded.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" (with sound of whistle)

"Oh no.", said Hideki (sweat drop). It was too late. Sumomo was already wide-awake helping Chii wake up. "I should have left a while ago.", he whispered.

"Good morning Hideki!", Chii greeted brightly.

"Good morning Chii.", said Hideki. He's still feeling a little upset now that his plan didn't work out.

"OKAY EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME!", shouted Sumomo. "One, Two, Three,...".

"_Well I guess I have no choice."_, Hideki thought. Both him and Chii followed Sumomo's movements though it's not that necessary because they've already memorized all steps.

-----------------

After the tiring exercise, Hideki went off to school. He decided to just meet Shinbo there or else both of them will be late. He said goodbye to Chii and Sumomo, and told them to take care of themselves. Chii noticed that Hideki was not his usual self today. She was extremely worried so she decided to ask Ms. Hibiya, the landlady, on what to do. 

"Don't worry Chii.", said Ms. Hibiya. "I think Mr. Motosuwa has got some important things going on his mind right now.".

"Chii understands. Maybe Chii and Sumomo should cook food for Hideki? Hideki's happy when I cook.", said Chii.

"I think so Chii. Well, you and your friend should better go to the grocery now so you can start preparing before Mr. Motosuwa come back.", said the landlady. "Call me after you come back. I'll help you.".

"Chii happy to hear that kind lady!", said Chii. She and Sumomo said goodbye to Ms. Hibiya and left.

"_I'm so happy that things are getting along fine with Hideki and Elda."_, Ms. Hibiya thought. _"I guess she won't suffer like Freya did.."_. Her train of thoughts was disturbed when someone came and greeted her.

"Umm.. Good morning! Are you the landlady in this apartment?", asked the young lady.

"Why yes. What can I do for you young lady?", asked Ms. Hibiya with her kind smile.

"I'm looking for Mr. Hideki Motosuwa."

"Oh! I'm sorry but he went off a while ago."

"What a shame.", the young lady said. It was obvious that she was totally disappointed. "I guess I have to come back later.".

She was about to leave when Ms. Hibiya stopped her. "You can wait inside if you want. I'll make something for you to eat.", she said.

"That's great! Thank you miss!", the young lady responded.

"I'm Ms. Hibiya.", the land lady said. She smiled sweetly and offered the visitor a hand. "What is your name?".

"I'm Ayu Kanzaki.", the young girl said.

------------------

"Hey Hideki!", called Shinbo after the end of their exam. The exam Takako made was quite easy. Neither of the students had any problems answering. Ms. Takako said that it was like a present for them before class ends.

"Shinbo!", said Hideki as he tried to open his locker. "That exam given by Ms. Takako really made me happy.".

"Well Shimizu said that most of her students ought to get higher grades to pass so she gave an easy exam.", said Shinbo. "Those students include you. She thinks you're not paying enough attention.", he said (smirking). He got his shoes from his locker and put them on.

Hideki was about to react but was distracted by a letter inside his locker. He read the letter and was surprised. "Why?", he whispered.

"Hey, who's that from?", asked Shinbo.

"It's from Ayu."

"You mean your ex-girlfriend?", said Shinbo. "Why did she write?".

Hideki read more from the letter and was surprised even more. "She said she's coming over. She wants to patch things up between us."

-------------------

Chii and Sumomo came back from the grocery. They met Ueda and Yumi on the grocery and they helped her to decide what to cook for Hideki. Mr. Ueda even taught her how to bake a special dessert for Hideki, and that made Chii even happier. They were about to climb upstairs when Sumomo reminded her about Ms. Hibiya.

"The kind lady said she will help you cook Chii.", said Sumomo.

"Chii! Chii and Sumomo should go to Ms. Hibiya's.", said Chii. They knocked at Ms. Hibiya's room and were welcomed shortly.

"Come in Chii.", greeted Ms. Hibiya. "I want you to meet someone.". She motioned for the two to sit down before calling her visitor.

"Hello there!", greeted Ayu. "You must be Chii and Sumomo. Ms. Hibiya said you're living with Hideki. By the way, I'm Ayu Kanzaki.".

"Chii!", answered Chii. She noticed that the young lady was really beautiful. She's got long and shiny black hair that reaches up to her waist. She has light blue orbs that gave her a more pleasing appearance. She's as tall as Chii and also the same build.

"What do you want from Hideki?", asked Sumomo.

"Yeah right. What do you want then from Mr. Motosuwa?", asked Ms. Hibiya.

"Well you see..", said Ayu. "I'm Hideki's former girlfriend.".

--------------------

Author's note: I'll be updating sooner. Please review minna and please inform me if you want to add something to the story.


End file.
